The Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow:2
by Captain Jinx Rummy
Summary: How Jack got the scrape on his jaw. one shot.


Hey savvy writers and reviewers! I got a couple of cool ideas for my 'Random Adventures' series and I'm starting on one now. This suggestion came from Brizy.  
  
I own nothing! *Shakes fist dramatically in air*  
  
This bit begins just before Jack arrives in Port Royal at the beginning of the movie. (His grand entrance on Ana Maria's little boat, remember?) He was in Tortuga reeking havoc...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'Jack gets into a scrape'... (Couldn't resist, mates!)  
  
Jack wondered around Tortuga without a care in the world... as he was drunk on rum. He decided to pay the local entertainment a visit at the brothel. Jack drunkenly pulled out his coin purse and attempted to count his money.  
  
"Five, six, *hic*,... Now where was I?" He began.  
  
Just then, a whore latched onto his arm. "Fancy a go, gov'na?"  
  
Jack swayed for a moment, and then deciphering what she said, he nodded. "Wha's your name, lass?" He slurred.  
  
"Scarlett. What's yours, then?" She replied as she dragged him into a dim building.  
  
"I's Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He used his most debonair voice. Well, it would have been if he weren't so smashed.  
  
Scarlett pulled Jack into a room by his arm and threw him on the bed. The room smelled repulsive. Luckily, Jack was too far gone to notice.  
  
He grabbed his head, hoping he could stop the spinning. He squinted at the woman before him. "Eva been with a captain then, lass?" His words were running into one another now.  
  
Scarlett just smirked wickedly and yanked his pants down. Jack was surprised and delighted.  
  
~*~*~A little while or so later~*~*~  
  
"I think I'm in love." He said as he lay on the floor.  
  
Scarlett, never hearing that someone loved her, turned around and quickly looked at Jack.  
  
"What was that?" She asked. As she did, she blushed slightly.  
  
"I said I think I'm in love,... love."  
  
"You love... me?" She said surprisingly emotional.  
  
"Ya, sure." Jack said. He looked up at her standing in front of him. He looked a little worried now.  
  
"Oh, Jack! I love you too!" She exclaimed as she ran and hugged him.  
  
Jack was completely shocked by this and left his hands hovering around her. She continued to clutch him and profess her undying love. Jack continued to be shocked. A wave of sickness came over him. He wasn't sure if the excess rum had triggered it or the smell of the room now that he had sobered up a bit. All he knew at that moment was that he needed to break free of this harlot.  
  
"'Scuse me, love!" He yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and outside and spilled his supper. No one even so much as batted an eye at the site.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! If I ever see you again, you'll regret it! So help me, no one gets sick after they make love to me!!" Scarlett shouted from the balcony of the room.  
  
"Make love?! Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed one of the drunks outside. The others joined in and Scarlett huffed back into her room.  
  
When she came back, she tossed all of Jack's effects off of the balcony. She went back in and slammed the door shut.  
  
"My effects!" Yelled Jack. He scrambled to pick up all of his things before anyone could pinch them.  
  
Jack was a little more than confused at the happenings and decided to go into one of the pubs. He walked in and looked around. He spotted an old friend. It was good old Gibbs.  
  
"What say you, Gibbs?!" Jack said holding out his arms.  
  
"Jack, my boy!" He said as he patted Jack on the back.  
  
They caught up on some things and drank a couple tankards of rum. Jack felt a little tipsy again and decided to call it a night. He went to the barkeep and asked for a room. He stumbled up to it and went in. He pulled off everything except for his shirt and pants and plopped in the bed. He blew out the candle that was resting on one of the bedposts and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Jack was woken up suddenly in the dark. He let out a yelp and groped the floor for his pistol. A match was struck and Jack could make out the face of a woman. She lit the candle above Jack's head.  
  
"Oh!" She said surprised, "I've got the wrong room."  
  
"Maybe, and maybe not." Said Jack with a wink.  
  
"I'm Giselle." She said.  
  
"Giselle. Nice name, that." He said.  
  
"I really should be going actually. My customer has already paid and-"  
  
"He can wait a little, don't you think, love?" Jack gave her another of his trademarked looks.  
  
"Well..." She put her finger to her lips.  
  
Jack put out the candle with his fingers.  
  
~*~*~A few minutes later~*~*~  
  
A man burst into the room, illuminating it with the light of the rest of the pub. "Hey whore! I already paid for ye! Ye were supposed to be waiting in me room!" An ugly, rather large, pirate was standing in the doorway. Jack and Giselle had equal amounts of shock and fear on their faces and they stood up.  
  
"No, mate! She had the wrong room. ... Right?" Jack nudged Giselle.  
  
The huge pirate had a brick in his hand and hit Jack right on the jaw. This propelled Jack back on the bed. Jack tried to shake it off. He got his senses back, grabbed his things, and threw himself out of the balcony. He landed on a hay cart just outside. He rolled down and sprinted to the docks.  
  
'No sense in staying here any longer!' He thought to himself. He spotted an unmanned boat, and leapt into it. He untied it and pushed off with his foot.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled a woman nearby. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Sorry, love! I need it more than you do at the moment!" Jack shouted a good distance out. He waved at her with his hat and gave her a toothy grin.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
There it is, my first one shot.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
I love suggestions, so keep 'em coming!  
  
Captain Spar aka nothing2510: I've been on a serious role. :) This story takes place before the movie, so he didn't have the Pearl. I put him in Tortuga, savvy? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Captain Nothing: Are you trying to make my brain hurt? :) Jack had met those 'ladies' before the movie because 1. he knew their names, and 2. they were pissed off at him from his last visit. He had not had the Pearl for ten years up to the movie, so he didn't in my story. I think that should cover that. Parley?  
  
CaptainSpar: Ok. I hope this clears it all up. My story takes place before the whole movie. Jack had The Black Pearl before getting his first crew in Tortuga, and thus going after the treasure on Isla de Muerta. Three days out on the sail to Isla de Muerta, the crew marooned him, taking the Pearl. Jack bartered a passage off the island from the passing rumrunners. Two years pass, he meets Gibbs. Eight more years pass, ect... Ten years had passed and he gets a hold of Ana Maria's boat and sails to Port Royal. That is the space of time I wrote this fic in. If you'd like to check, here's a site with the script: ******** http:// www . hostultra. com/~ vampfiles /piratesscript2 .html ********************************************************************* (Don't put the spaces in. It just wouldn't upload correctly.) I had Jack meet Giselle and Scarlett in Tortuga in the tenth year he had not had his ship. He had to get Ana Maria's boat at sometime in Tortuga and sail it to Port Royal in the beginning of the movie. So, that is where I placed Jack. Just before the movie in Ana Maria's boat, leaving Tortuga, having met Giselle and Scarlett. He didn't have his ship then as we all know. The end. :) 


End file.
